gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Man In The Mirror
Man In The Mirror ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel und wird von den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Die Solos werden von Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie und Blaine übernommen. Das Original stammt von dem amerikanischen Sängerin Micheal Jackson. Lyrics Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn und Sam: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine und Artie: I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top And a one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie und Blaine: 'Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn mit New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change New Directions: Nanana nanana nanana (Artie: Ooh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine und Artie: There are some with no home Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really mean, Blaine und Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (New Directions: Scarred) Somebody's broken heart (New Directions: Heart) And a washed out dream New Directions: (Washed out dream) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck und Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn mit New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn mit Artie und New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Artie: change his ways) (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) ' New Directions:' You got to get it right, when you got the time 'Cause when you close your (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Your) mind! Finn und New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Artie: change his ways) (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Artie: Stand up! Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Stand up! Stand up! Finn: Left, yourself now! New Directions: Man in the mirror! (Artie: Ooh!) (Artie: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Artie: Ooh!) Ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You Know! You Know! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You Know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change. Video Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Kategorie:Solos von Sam Kategorie:Solos von Mike